Ten Little Things
by Gandalf3213
Summary: A peek into the characters heads. What does Emmett think of Edward and Bella's relationship? How does Jacob feel about being alpha? Lists of ten things about eacho of our characters. Takes place post-BD
1. Jacob

**A/N: Don't read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn (It's great. I'd say the best of the four). There are spoilers. And I don't own Twilight. If I did, it would be less sappy.**

_"You really, honestly don't mind that I morph into a giant dog?" **Jacob Black**_

1. He loves his father, his sisters, Bella, Nessie (of course), and he's even beginning to feel something for those vampires right in that place he claims his heart isn't. But that's nothing compared to the complete and utter devotion he has to his pack. Before, he was one of the pawns, or maybe a bishop, with Sam playing the role as leader.

Now...now he can feel their grumbles in his head, the complaints and worries and fears, and sense that behind it, every one of his small group would die for him. Leah doing it in a contest, Seth joyously, Embry for revenge, Quil reluctantly (because of Claire), but each of them would lay down their life for Jacob without thinking about it, without a command. Jacob would kill himself without Renesmee, but if he lost his pack, he wouldn't have to kill himself. He'd already be dead.

2. He doesn't like Edward. Nu-uh, no way. He hates him. That prat stole Bella, and why is he better than him, Jacob? Edward is a show-offish, conceited, blood-sucking know-it-all. What he have that Jacob doesn't? Fangs? Check. Love? Double Check. That weird never-ever-going-to-get-old-again thing? Check.

But he saw Edward when Bella was sick. Saw how torn up the guy's face was, and the only thing he could think of was _join the club_. Because Edward looked exactly how Jake had felt for years.

3. There's voices in his head, and very few people in the world can say that without being crazy. Sometimes he talks back to the voices and they obey him. Sometimes he yells at the voices. Often times he laughs at them. They're as much a part of him as his phasing, or his left leg. Those months of quiet were eerie, and being human for too long just made him feel lonely.

There are people in his head. They're there all the time. Jacob loves every one of them.

4. Bella. Isabella Swan. His whole world used to revolve around her, about making her happy. She broke his heart (the one he claimed he no longer has). Then she buried it and danced on the grave, probably with Edward. And yet Jacob couldn't keep away.

Partly because of Renesmee. Okay, nine-tenths because of Renesmee, but there was still that thing linking them. That incredible bond that was beyond friendship. Maybe Jake had been hanging around the blood-suckers too long. He was starting to believe in magic.

5. Sometimes he misses his mother. He was young when she'd died, and didn't remember her as well as Rachel or Rebecca did. Maybe that was why he could stand being in the house she'd died in, helping the old man she'd left behind. Sometimes Jake wonders how life would be different if he had a mother. Maybe she'd understand the whole Bella thing. Maybe she could have saved his heart.

But then he jerks himself out of it, saying mothers aren't that great anyway. Who needed them? Whenever he thought that, he pretends he doesn't notice his suddenly wet eyes and goes out for an extra-long run.

6. Running (he's trying to stop himself from talking about Nessie. it's killing him. He's seriously just buying time now). There is very little Jake can associate with the feel of the Earth under his paws, knowing that he's strong enough to take down even the most powerful prey (yes, even a vampire, if it was a one on one fight. He's stubborn).

Maybe if you were the biggest, fastest lion in existence and was given a heavy dose of catnip (or LSD) and suddenly found turbo jets on your hind legs it would be something like it. Or not.

7. Back to his pack. (He's really trying to stay away from _her_, or else he'll end up telling you that she smells like the best perfume in the world and her hair--) His small, loyal, little pack. He has a favorite. He isn't supposed to but does anyway. Little Seth Clearwater is the kindest werewolf you'll ever meet, and it's really hard to find the words _kind_ and _werewolf_ in the same sentence unless your reading about how a wolf took down the kind old elk or something.

But he was talking about Seth. Seth was the first to join the renegade group. He jumped in front of newborn Bella to protect Jake. He befriended the leeches and stood up for them against mean ol' Sam. He was a good kid, and Jake sincerely hoped he would imprint one day (no, that does not count as talking about _her_)

8. Yes, he still calls them leeches, or bloodsuckers, or anything else he could think of, preferably to their faces. Just because _she_ is half one of them doesn't mean he has to like any of them.

Well, okay, Emmett is alright. he's definitely the most lively of the bunch, and the one who'll always take up Jake on the bets they inevitably make whenever their bored. And yeah, Alice is okay too, a little to perky and sunshiney for Jacob's taste but at least she's not all doom-and-gloom like her mate Jasper who seemed to think the world was going to end sometime soon and Bella would probably have a hand in it. And so what if Carlisle was amazing at fixing bones before they had a time to set wrong, and Esme was the sweetest mother hen on Earth. He still hated them all.

9. Not all. He's restrained for nine points. _Renesmee_. Nessie, because Renesmee is such a mouthful. The imprinting was...and speed and sharp eyes and incredible mind and amazing communication skills. He loved the way she danced, too graceful for any human and with far munbelievable. Like nothing in the world mattered except for this little, beautiful, priceless girl.

And what a girl. Of all the objects of the pack's imprints, she was by the far the most indestructible, and the only one who could hunt with a werewolf and not get torn to shreds. But that wasn't why he loved her. He loved her because the moon danced in her eyes even when they were indoors. He loved her because her hands twisted in his hair whenever she saw him. He loved her sighs when she was tired and her pout. He loved her strength and cleverness and the the fact that she was more agile than any wolf. He loved her fingernails and ringlets and mouth and the way she glowed lavender in sunlight.

And he especially loved the way Nessie didn't view him as a monster.

10. There's only a handful of people who know who Jacob really was. _What_ he really is. Of all those people, only those in the pack, or those who had been in a pack, can really understand the whole mentality. You can hate your brothers and can't bear to be apart from them at the same time. You can long for human interactions and still know in the back of your mind that there's no way you can have any of that.

It all came back to Nessie. _Everything_ came back to her. Nessie understood what it was like to be _mis_understood. She understood belonging with neither human nor wolf (or vampire). She understood, accepted, and moved on. And she did it beautifully.

And that was another reason why he loved her.

**Tel me what you think. Good? Terrible? Odd? Review!**

**BTW: It's called a TwiGuy. Save us. We're an endangered species. **


	2. Bella

"_I fall down a lot when I run" __**Bella Swan**_

1. There are three places in her life. "Before" comes first. This is before Edward. Before she believed n vampires and werewolves. This is before she moved to Forks and fell in love and got her heart broken. Before she found a family she could love more than her own life.

Then there's "after". This is after all that, when she was with Edward as a human. Everything was beautiful, so much so it was intoxicating. She knew it couldn't last, but she did everything she could to make sure she didn't wake up from this dream. It was a beautiful dream.

The "after after" is the best part though. She has three people she could not bear to live without -- Edward, Jacob, and Renesmee (she refuses point blank to call her Nessie). Not only does she get to have all these things, but she's virtually indestructible. She's graceful (for once). She's strong and maybe, possibly, almost…beautiful.

2. Sometimes, when she was human, she wished she had brothers and sisters. Especially brothers. The idea of an older brother there to look out for her is…nice. And it'd be kind of cool to have a younger sister looking up to her, a sister that she can give advice to about guys and…

Never mind. She'd be a terrible sibling. Plus, now she has all the ones she could need.

3. The Cullens. They're such a diverse group that she could hardly see how they co-exist. Little, bubbly, excitable Alice in love with brooding, silent Jasper? How did that happen? But they all took her in so easily and so happily and lovingly that she couldn't imagine living without even one of them.

Okay, so she doesn't quite _get along_ with Rosalie. And she doesn't really even know Jasper. But there's eons of time for all that. Literally.

4. She doesn't think she's said the V word since she first met Edward. Vampire is too…crude for them. It makes you think of blood and stakes through the heart and a teenage girl (sorry, _Buffy_ fan here. Well, previous fan). Anyway, the Cullens aren't like that. They just have a…problem. A complication that they overcome.

And they look really, _really _good doing it.

5. Some people think that the most terrifying moment in her life must have been when Edward left. She admits she was an emotional wreck. But there was another, much more frightening moment. The Cullens -- the entire pack of La Push wolves -- they all fought. To protect _her_. Putting themselves in danger. And she couldn't help.

That was the most terrifying moment.

6. There will always be the place in her that feels like the lucky, clumsy, school-girl who happened to win the lottery. Maybe after a century or two she'll feel like she belongs with them. But before that she just happens to have a gorgeous husband, beautiful daughter, and loyal lap dog (kidding, Jake, really).

Actually (and she'd never admit this out loud) she's a little jealous of Jacob. Okay, a lot jealous. She would love to have a pack mind, though she knows he hates it. Knowing that people were always around to help, that they would die for you in a second, that they were always there because they physically could not stand being away….that's something she'd like. A lot.

Like Little Seth (she really has to stop thinking of him like that. _Little Seth_ is almost a foot taller than her) when he jumped in front of Jacob to save him from her own wrath. That was….unbelievable. Devotion and loyalty were built into dogs, she knew that, but this…this blew her out of the water.

Okay, she's a lot jealous.

7. Yeah, the whole blood thing. She's really not great with blood. Hunting is a part of her life now, because it has to be, but it still smells gross and if she isn't hungry (thirst?) enough, she will faint. Of course, it doesn't help that Edward is always bringing up that fainting spell in Biology, which makes Emmett laugh and give her an _are you for real? _look, which means that Bella just _has_ to hit him.

She will really be unhappy when the I'm-a-newborn-so-I'm-indestructible thing wears off. Emmett owes her at least a couple dozen good smack downs.

8. Jacob. Jake Black. Werewolf. Just thinking about him makes her head hurt. She loves Jacob, she does. He makes her laugh, she like to spend time with him. He's like…anti-Jake. Impetuous. Furry. Young. And he loves him for all of that.

Of course, she'd really, really rather he didn't imprint on her daughter when the girl in question was only _hours_ old. Really, how disgusting is that?

9. Renesmee. Sometimes, Bella thinks she must have been loopy when she thought of that name, but she _hates_ Nessie. Really, her daughter was odd enough without being nick-named after a monster. But before Renesmee, Bella thought she couldn't love anyone as much as she loved Edward.

She still loves Edward the same (probably more. She'd always love him more). But it's like her heart grew a little to make room for Nessie (damnit, Jake!) _Renesmee_ too.

10. Edward can never love her as much as she loves him. How could he? He's perfect -- no one had ever fit the phrase _tall, dark, and handsome _better. He's talented, and smart. He says he loves her. He makes her think, for a little while, that she's more than the plain-Jane girl she actually is. After being with Edward, she understood what Romeo and Juliet and Elizabeth and Darcy had was infantile, childish, in comparison to her love for Edward.

But it's okay that he doesn't love her as much. Really. There might not be enough room in the world for him to love her that much. As long as he stays with her until the end (whenever _that_ is) she's happy.

**My first ever semi-sappy chapter. You like it?**

**Review!**


	3. Emmett

"_I'll _try_ not to break anything_." _**Emmett**_

Emmett

1. He never liked hunting. Funny, right? He grew up in the 1930's, probably the biggest time for hunting ever. Everyone hunted, and how good a person you were was based on how well you hunted, what you hunted. Emmett was never much of a hunter, never good with aim. He preferred the factory -- the big cars and slick oil and the feeling he was _doing_ something. He never really had time for hunting.

That was part of the reason why the bear was so funny. The other part was that Emmett was outside in the first place. Weird how people change.

2. He knew cars inside out and backwards. He could change the oil in less than a minute, a tire in two minutes. And that was before he became a vampire. Cars were his specialty. He used to work in a garage (The cars weren't fast back then, but _everyone_ needed help fixing them). He was the reason Edward and the others started collecting.

And, yeah, he was probably the reason they started stealing them too. _(Alice…)_

3. The biggest fight he'd ever gotten into was with Edward. Over Bella. When Edward wanted to leave her, Emmett had rejected. Immediately. It wasn't even a question for him. Bella belonged with Edward, the same way he belonged with Rosalie and Carlisle belonged with Esme. It was something that was meant to be. So when Alice told him that Edward was going to leave Bella, Emmett had left his post of comforting Jasper and had searched for his other brother. He found him on the edge of town. First they had argued with words, then Emmett had pounced. While Emmett pummeled his "little brother" into the ground, Edward was doing a pretty good job of strangling him. Then Edward was gone in a flash Emmett couldn't follow and when he finally caught up to him, he was already with Bella.

They had both walked away with bruises and cuts, too angry to even look at each other. That night Emmett left for South America with Rosalie. He didn't' see Edward again until after Italy. Until it was almost too late.

4. Emmett was more than happy to play the role of "fun older brother". Although Jasper was technically oldest out of the "kids", Emmett fell into the role of leadership through gentle guidance easily. In his old life, he had a pair of older brothers who did everything together. They were six years older than him but always seemed to have time to play baseball with him or teach him how to steal cars.

Maybe he taught Alice how to steal cars too well, but damn was she good at it. The two of them could make good money performing grand theft auto.

5. He liked to watch his angel when she was sitting still.

Once, he, Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward wanted to see how long they could go without moving. They left for Esme Island in January. Emmett sat across from Rosalie, stuck his tongue out, screwed up his eyes, and waited. They sat there for two months (they were stubborn). For two months, Emmett didn't breathe. He didn't fidget or move or blink. He sat staring at Rosalie and felt he could stay there for a lifetime without having to move.

Rosalie lost that contest. She blinked sometime in the middle of March. As soon as she did, Emmett barreled into her arms, wrapping her in a hug, and kissed her.

6. For the first five or six years, Emmett felt plain odd around Jasper.

Alice fit in immediately. She and Esme were very much alike, and whatever Esme liked, Carlisle liked, whatever he liked, Edward liked, and Rosalie liked having a girl around. But Jasper was different. The scars on his neck and face told Emmett that he couldn't be trusted, but whenever they were in the same room, you couldn't help but be comfortable and relaxed. It was just something Jasper _did_. It also didn't help that he was older than everyone but Carlisle by a century.

Maybe it wasn't so odd that Jasper knew what Emmett was thinking. One rainy afternoon, they went hunting together. Jasper had an advantage there. He could sit in a clearing and make everything come to him, just because he'd make the animal feel _good_ about being eaten.

As soon as they were out of site of the house (they'd been living in the deep mountains of Montana at the time) Jasper had darted forward, seizing a bear that was about to scar Emmett. In a fluid motion, he'd wrestled and killed the biggest prey out there.

It was after that that Jasper started becoming Emmett's partner in crime. Jasper wasn't afraid to break a few rules sometimes, unlike _some_ vampires he could mention. _(Edward…)_

7. Okay, it wasn't his fault that the statue broke. It was in the _way_. And Carlisle fixed it anyway, it wasn't really that big a deal.

So he broke one of those big heads on Easter Island. Big deal. His family didn't have to talk about it for _thirty five years_.

And, yeah, maybe he could have been a bit more careful, but he really, _really_ wanted to try one of the panthers that Edward was always after. And, okay, maybe he didn't have to choose the one on top of the really big statue, but it was just _sitting _there.

Honestly, give it a rest. _(Jasper…)_

8. He's going to try to be serious for a second, so bare with him.

The day they were supposed to fight the newborns, Emmett tried to make Rosalie stay home. He knew that she could handle herself and kick newborn butt, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her.

They had ended up fighting, loud enough to make the whole house come running. In the end, Alice told Emmett that, the way things were going, they wouldn't be able to defeat the newborns without every one of them there to help.

They had fought side by side, standing together with Carlisle and Alice, letting the newborns come to them. Rosalie had been bitten once on the cheek.

That newborn didn't stand a chance, even though it looked vaguely like Emmett's brothers.

9. After being changed, he had gone back home once.

It was four years later, when he was absolutely positive he could handle being around humans, blending in and talking, without wanting to kill them. Almost bursting with anticipation and excitement, because not knowing how his family had turned out was killing him, Emmett walked into his town, searching for news.

He found it. His brothers had both been drafted into war, and both had died. His father had died of a heart attack. His mother, it was speculated, of a broken heart.

Even Rosalie by his side, that night, Emmett felt truly alone.

10. Maybe Nessie has a little something to do with everyone. For Emmett, she represented goodness, and fun, and sadness.

The night Edward and Bella returned home, the night they found out she was pregnant, the night Emmett had stayed up all night with Edward, who was an emotional wreck, Rosalie had some to him, and she was crying.

More than anything, Emmett wanted to give his angel what she wanted. This was one gift he couldn't give her. She he spent the night with her crying in his arms, wondering why a child could mean so much to her.

When Nessie was born, he didn't wonder anymore. When Nessie was born, Emmett wanted to have a child, too.

**Review?**


	4. Seth

"_All's quiet on the Western Front." __**Seth Clearwater**_

Seth

1. The worst day of his life was March 18th, 2006. He was fourteen, maybe (it's really hard to count when they don't really age. They just kind of…float) None of the boys in the tribe really had time for him anymore, and even though he knows why now, he was really pissed about it then. He told his dad that he didn't want to go down to the store, not today, because he really just wanted to sulk.

It was Leah who told him, running through the woods at a dead sprint and collapsing in his arms. He didn't say anything then, as his sister broke down in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He still doesn't, really.

2. The best day of his life was March 18th, 2006, and that's not a typo. Like he said, he was young, and not Sam or even the elders could explain exactly _why_ he phased when he did. They thought it might have to do with hormone imbalance…something. Anyway, he went home, not really thinking about anything, trying not to think about anything, and suddenly he was two feet closer to the ground, and there were voices in his head.

Yeah, of course the first thing he thought was that he was going crazy. It wasn't until he heard Quil and Embry and Jake that he actually started maybe, possibly, almost believing it.

Really, though, humans changing into wolves to protect an Indian tribe? That's like saying…vampires exist or something.

3. Nobody could have anticipated his friendship with Edward Cullen.

There was something about the guy that he couldn't explain. He had a natural inclination to hate him, because Jake did, and he felt everything Jake felt (and Jared, and Sam, and Embry, and Quil, and _Leah_). He wanted to hate him because wolves were supposed to hate vampires. He wanted to hate him because he smelled _so_ bad.

But when he fought next to Edward, he didn't see the hundred-year-old, blood-sucking vampire. He saw Edward Cullen, age seventeen, having fun ripping people apart, though he would never admit it. They bonded. Turned out Edward had people in his head all the time too.

Sweet.

4. Sometimes, it's really hard for him to be around Jacob and Nessie.

He, Seth, was stuck forever in limbo at thirteen, and though being a wolf had accelerated his growth, he still hadn't (technically) hit puberty. He still didn't (technically) like girls. And until the Cullen's moved, which didn't seem like it was happening anytime soon, that wasn't going to change. So being around Embry, or Jacob, or Jared, or Paul, or Sam (Jeeze, the list was getting long), made him disgusted, in a little boy-ish way. A little boy who he no longer was. It also made him curious, like when was _he _going to imprint. Mostly it made him sad.

He knew that Bella, his mother, Leah, and most of the human race didn't approve of their way of passing down the right genes, but to Seth it seemed like there could be no better situation. You imprint on someone and they're yours for life. Always.

5. When he was little, he hero-worshiped Sam.

Though Sam was ten years older than Seth, he never seemed to mind when the toddler, then child, then tween started to hang around him. Seth had the patience that Leah didn't possess, and a younger perspective than his mother and father. He was someone to be trusted, and even the elders seemed to respect this quiet, driven, mysterious boy.

Which is why it made it so much harder when Sam had commanded him to go against the Cullens. Seth had truly believed that his idol was wrong to rise against the Cullens, and kneeling before him had sent a surge of anger through Seth that he'd never experienced before.

When the drama was long past, Seth went back to La Push, and Sam apologized, looking truly sorry. Seth had never been one for grudges, and had forgiven him. But he no longer idolized Sam.

6. Now there was Jake. Jake, who was impatient, and resourceful, and cunning, and wild in a way that most people couldn't even imagine. Jake, who had been cursed with unrequited love. Jake, who had the will and power to break away from the pack to do what he thought was right. If that wasn't a great moral compass, Seth didn't know what was.

So Seth had made a promise to himself, that first night after they'd split up, before Leah had arrived. He had been running perimeter, and Jacob was going slower and slower. They both knew that he should sleep. They both knew he wouldn't. It was then that Seth decided that he would sacrifice himself if it meant being able to save Jake, because Jake was one of those people who deserved to be saved. So far, he hadn't broken that promise.

7. He was starting to miss the many voices in his head.

In the month after his dad died, when he was still getting used to the whole I-Can-Phase-Into-A-Wolf thing, the voices kept him sane. Weird, right? But if he was ever feeling down, which was surprisingly often for someone usually so upbeat, he would morph and be comforted by the soothing voices of the wolves on patrol. Occasionally, he'd curl up on his bed in wolf form (door firmly locked) and drift to sleep to the sounds.

Which is why switching to Jake's pack was so odd. Suddenly, all those voices had just stopped. Granted, they eventually started coming back as the packs evened out in size, first with Leah, then Embry, Quil, and assorted others joining the once-renegade group. Seth was probably the only person who was comforted, not terrified, by the voices in his head.

8. He wants to do something to make his mom stop worrying.

The grey in her hair wasn't there when dad was alive, when he wasn't a werewolf. But even his mom, who worked two jobs, couldn't help but notice that both of her children were hardly ever at home. Even she couldn't help but notice the shredded, often bloody clothing. She definitely noticed the growth spurts in both him and Leah. And it's making her older. And more tired.

Which is why he's glad she'd spending more time with Charlie. Maybe she needs a friend, maybe she needs something more. Either way, she doesn't deserve to have two disappearing children on top of a dead husband.

9. Worst thing about being a werewolf -- the accelerated growth.

He's somewhere around fourteen years old, but his body looks like he's in my twenties. People always expect him to be older than he am. He couldn't imagine going to regular public school, though the one on the reservation wasn't much better. All of the wolf guys who haven't graduated or dropped out generally hang together, and people leave them alone.

Seth wishes they didn't. Sometimes, he wishes he was normal size, approachable. Sometimes he wishes a girl would look at him and not look think he was gross or, worse, scary. Sometimes he wishes he had friends who he could talk to about video games or sports or movies, not the old Protect the Tribe conversations the wolves usually have when they're together.

When you're able to change into a wolf on a whim, your social life is the first to go.

10. Nessie brought a whole level of craziness into their lives, but she was well worth it. Nessie meant a little something to everybody, and to Seth she meant companionship.

For obvious reasons, he could never seem to act normal around girls his age. Their superficial concerns, so important to their lives, made Seth groan. And it didn't help that the girls _he_ knew had advanced in years, now fifteen or sixteen or even seventeen years old, while he remained mentally young and old, physically grown, and somewhere in between.

So Nessie was the perfect mixture of girly and deadly, with a little of that weird way of growing mixed in. She didn't think he was a monster. She didn't think he was scary.

**Like it? Hate it? Is it _way_ too obvious that Seth is our favorite character? **

**Please review.**


End file.
